Destroyer
The Destroyer is a GRY Engineer TF2 Monster with a disfigured face. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His theme is Drifting in Vacuum. Personality and Behaviour Due to his artificial nature as a genetic experiment derived from a BLU Vagineer, Destroyer has but a trace of a true personality. What little he has has been mostly pre-programmed by his creator, Dr. Schadenfreude. He is completely fearless, and has an indomitable will. Intimidation and targeting morale are useless attempts against him. Additionally, he is unrelenting and frighteningly determined; once he acquires a target, he will never stop until one of the sides has been pulverised. Moreover, he is rather perceptive and quick-thinking, readily reacting to any significant changes and twists during combat. Destroyer is absolutely loyal to Schadenfreude, and even a mere thought of a potential disobedience is beyond his mental capabilities. Powers and Abilities Destroyer has inherited his genetic template's inhuman fitness, though the extent of his physical strength is not as great as the original's. Still, he is capable of demolishing even mid-rank Freaks with his physical prowess and pre-programmed martial arts techniques alone. His main offensive ability is Explosion Inducement. By touching something with any of his hands, he can transfer variable amounts of energy that detonate the object. Depending on his goal, he can either throw explosive punches, destroy something on touch, or demolish a distant target by holding his hands on the same surface as the target. The farther it is, the more time it takes for the energy to reach it. He is able to somewhat circumvent the delay by charging a random small object with the explosive force and throwing it, changing it into a grenade of sorts, but sacrificing power in return. By clasping his hands in front of his chest and then stretching them out to his sides, he can violently release the energy from his entire body, blowing anything within his immediate surroundings away. He can readily adjust the scale of the explosion, from an equivalent to a hand grenade to a payload strong enough to level a several-story building. Last but not least, Destroyer possesses Vagineer's healing factor. However, his version is actually tweaked in comparison to the genetic template, as it allows him to immediately recover from any minor wounds, and within a span of seconds heal grave injuries, regrow lost limbs or regenerate broken bones. Faults and Weaknesses *Destroyer's undying determination means he may end up facing a challenge beyond his capability, and he will never stop trying to win despite the futility. *Whilst able to detonate even very distant objects or opponents, the amount of time it takes is enough to render his abilities near useless outside mid-range in most cases. *When setting off a distant target he might be easily attacked from a safe distance, since he needs to stay immobile until the explosion occurs. *Once his head is destroyed, he is done for. Decapitation would incapacitate him for an extended period of time required to regenerate the entire body, which is also an excellent way to defeat him. His helmet offers little protection. Trivia *His role as the ultimate enemy of Soldine was originally attributed to Painis Vagicake. Nevertheless, concept of the finale of the Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg series has changed drastically since then, and Destroyer has been created to replace him. *Early in his development Destroyer was supposed to be a "BLK Vagineer" with a Googly Gazer. This idea has been scrapped in favour of a far more original design. Notable Videos ''Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *Frost Fight'' (Cameo) Category:Abominations Category:Butchers Category:Created by a Monster Category:Engineers Category:GRY Team Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan